


Ang Ilaw Sa Dulo Ng Daan

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Halloween Fic, M/M, kids!AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Jongin makagawa ng kandilang hugis bilog.





	Ang Ilaw Sa Dulo Ng Daan

**Author's Note:**

> pahabol sa horror season! naisip ko lng yung plot na to sa office hahaha tas ayun kwinento ko kay rian tho medj di ko rin sure kung kaya ko ba isulat pero ito naman na.
> 
> as a writer lez challenge ourselves sa mga genre na gusto natin itry lol
> 
> salamat rian sa support at sa pagtitiwala na kaya ko to isulat!
> 
> enjoY!
> 
> basahin niyo rin pa-horror nila kaichocosoo at wonderingwanderess!
> 
> lez support lokal!

Araw ng mga patay.

Tahimik ang paligid. Wala halos ang mga tao sa street. Ang iba ay nasa bakasyon, ang iba ay nasa sementeryo, habang ang iba naman ay nasa kani-kanilang mga bahay lang.

Tulad ng mag-anak na Kim.

Bisperas ng araw ng mga patay nang pumunta ang pamilya Kim sa puntod ng yumaong lolo't lola nila sa ama.

Hapon sila tumungo, ala una na sila ng gabi umuwi.

Kaya't ngayong a-uno, pagsapit ng hapon, ang mga nasa kani-kanilang mga bahay ay nagtirik na ng mga kandila sa harap ng kanilang mga bahay para gunitain ang ang araw ng mga yumao sa buhay.

"Jongin, nak, kunin mo nga yung posporo sa Mama mo. Ubos na pala itong lighter ko." Utos ng ama sa kanya na masunurin niyang sinunod.

"Mama, posporo daw po sabi ni Papa." Tawag niya sa ina na nasa kusina at sinalubong siya nito't inabutan ng posporo.

Tumakbo pabalik sa ama si Jongin. "Ito po, Pa!" Magiliw niyang abot sa posporo, tsaka yumukod para panoorin ang ama na sindihan ang dalawang kandila. "Papa, pwede po ako labas? Please?"

Matapos sindihan ang mga kandila, kinusot ng ama ang kanyang buhok at sumagot, "At san ka naman pupunta, tamong walang bata sa labas?"

"Papa, andyan naman po sina Chanyeol tsaka si SeSe. Tawagin ko na lang po sila. Please?" Dikit pa niya sa mga palad at nguso sa ama.

Bumuntong-hininga ang kanyang ama. "Tanong mo muna sa Mama mo. Sa akin okay lang basta pag six na, uwi na hm?"

"Opo! Thank you, Papa!" Agad siya tumakbo papasok ng bahay tungo sa kanyang ina. "Mama! Mama! Pwede po ako labas? Lalaro po? Sabi po ni Papa okay lang po."

Tiningnan siya nang taaman ng kanyang ina at sinabi, "O sige, basta, pag nasa six na--"

Si Jongin na ang dumugtong sa susunod na sasabihin ng ina, "Uuwi na. Opo, Mama! Uwi po ako agad pag nasa six na po." Angat niya agad ng tingin sa bilugang orasan sa dingding.

"Sige na." Kumaripas ng takbo ang bata.

"Ay! Jongin, kumuha ka muna pansapin mo sa likod baka matuyuan ka ng pawis!"

Pumasok ang kanyang ama at ito na ang kumuha ng tuwalya para kay Jongin at ang naglagay nun sa likod ng anak.

"Ayan, sige na. Huwag lalayo ah." Tapik ng ama sa kanyang likod at masayang lumabas ng bahay si Jongin.

* * *

Habang naglalakad patungo sa kalarong si Sese, tumingkad ang kanyang mga mata habang pinagmamasdan ang mga kandila sa paligid. Iba't-iba ang mga klase nito, may payat, may mataba, may iba't-iba rin ang kulay.

Naalala tuloy niya ang mga ate niya at mga pinsan kahapon sa sementeryo. Kinukuha kasi nila ang mga natunaw na wax ng kandila para bilugin at gawing isang bola.

Gusto niya rin makagawa ng ganon, kaya madali siyang tumakbo kina Chanyeol at kinalampag ang gate ng bahay nito.

"Yeol! Yeol! Laro tayo sa labas! Yeol! Yeol!" Sumilip sa uwang ng gate sa ibaba si Jongin at nakita niya ang dalawang pares ng mga binti na papunta sa gate. Hinuha niya, si Sehun ang isa.

Tumayo siya at inabangan ang pagbukas ng gate.

"Yeol! Sese!" Bati niya sa mga kalaro nang magiliw, ngunit, kabaligtaran ang kanilang sinukli.

Bitbit ng dalawang bata ay mga cellphone na walang habas nilang tinitipa na panay ang sigaw ng _you have slain an enemy_ at _our turret is under attack._

Matic na alam agad ni Jongin ang pinagkakaabalahan ng mga kalaro. Mga kalarong unti-unti na rin namang nawawalay na sa kanya dahil sa pagsakop ng teknolohiya sa mga ito.

Lalo na ang ML.

"Uy, laro tayo. Gawa tayo bolang kandila! Nigagawa yun ng mga ate tsaka pinsan ko kahapon. Gawin din natin!" Aya niya sa mga ito, pero tinapunan lang siya ni Chanyeol ng panandaliang tingin.

"Ay, akala ko sasabihin mo nag-e-ML ka na rin. Yoko niyan, Jong, mas masaya mag-ML." Sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Dumagdag si Sehun ng sinabi habang patuloy pa rin sa pagpipindot sa hawak na cellphone. "Onga, Jongski. Ayaw na namin lumabas. 'Kaw na lang maglaro mag-isa. Sabi ko kasi sayo mag-ML ka na lang din! Yeol, tara na nga! Matatalo na ako!"

Sumimangot si Jongin at nalungkot nang sundan niya ng tingin ang mga kaibigan. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya mag-ML dahil naiinggit din siya sa mga kalarong nakakapaglaro nito, pero sabi nga ng kanyang ama at ina, mapanira sa mata at sa ugali ang gadget, kaya mas mainam pa rin ang paglalaro sa labas. Yun nga lang, habang tumatagal, paunti na nang paunti ang mga bata sa kalsada dahil marami na ang naging alipin ng gadget.

Bago tuluyang isara ni Chanyeol ang gate, sabi nito sa kanya, "Uwi ka na, Jongin. Makikipaglaro lang kami sayo pag nag-ML ka na."

Yumuko ulit siya sa lungkot at pagtingala, tuluyan nang nakasara ang gate at siya na lang ang nanatiling nakatayo sa street na kinabibilangan ng tahanan ng mga Park.

Umalis si Jongin na malungkot at naglibut-libot sa kanilang subdibisyon.

Napakaraming kandilang nakasindi, natutunaw sa liwanag ng apoy.

Pumuwesto siya sa harap ng limang kandila sa isang bahay at hinawakan niya ang natutunaw na wax nito.

"Ow!" Higit niya sa kamay nang mapaso ng wax, ngunit hindi huminto at inalala ang ginawa ng kanyang mga ate para gumawa ng kandilang bola.

Kinuha niya ang nanigas na tunaw na wax. Tinunaw niya iyon at hinulma, pero hindi niya magawa ang ninanais kaya sumuko siya dahil sa inis at bugnuting umalis.

Sa paglalakad, isang bata sa di kalayuan ang kanyang napansin. Nakaharap ito sa hilera ng mga kandila sa isang malaking bahay na tila may hinuhulma na bilog sa maliit nitong mga kamay.

Napasinghap si Jongin sa nakita na makulay na hugis bilog kaya di siya nag-atubiling lapitan ang bata.

"Bata!"

Napaigtad ang nasabing bata, napaatras at napaupo sa semento. Nahulog din nito ang bolang kandila na hinuhulma sa kanyang mga palad.

"Woah!" Manghang sabi ni Jongin, hawak ang kandilang bola. "Bata, gawa mo 'to? Turuan mo naman ako kung pano!"

Malaki at bilugan rin ang mga mata ng batang lalaki. Maputi at makinis ang balat niya. May katabaan ang hubog ng katawan at nakasandong puti na butas-butas ang suot nito, pares ang isang navy blue shorts.

Umayos ng upo ang batang lalaki. Tahimik ito na kinuha ang kandilang bilog kay Jongin, at nag-umpisa siya muling dagdagan ito ng wax.

Umurong ng upo si Jongin. Magkadikit na ang kanilang mga hita at nilapit din niya ang mukha sa bata upang mapanood ang ginagawa nito maigi. Ang ngiti niya sa mukha, hindi na mabura.

Lumaki nang lumaki ang makulay na bilog at tuwang-tuwa si Jongin sa nakita. Gayun din ang bata, tuwang-tuwa sa reaksyon ni Jongin. "Uy, bata, turuan mo naman ako gumawa niyan! Ginagawa ko kanina kaso di ko magawa. Yung mga ate tsaka pinsan ko magaling dyan kaso bawal daw sa akin yan kasi bata pa daw ako. Ikaw, bakit ang galing mo?"

Tumayo bigla ang bata. Pausbong na naman ang lungkot sa dibdib ni Jongin dahil iiwan na siya ng bata, pero sabi nito sa kanya. "Lika, gawa pa tayo isa!" Masayang sambit nito na nagpalundag kay Jongin sa tuwa.

"Talaga? Di mo pa ko iiwan kasi uwi ka na sa inyo?"

Umiling ang batang may korteng puso pala na bibig. "Di pa kasi tuturuan pa kita!"

Napapalakpak si Jongin sa tuwa. "Yey! Tara dali!"

Bumungisngis ang dalawa at naglibot-libot sa mga street.

Nang makakita ng makulay na hilera ng mga kandila, iyon ang una nilang pinuntahan para sa unang hakbang para makabuo ng bilog na kandila.

Walang pasabi't, nag-umpisa na ang bata sa paghulma ng bilog. Hindi makasunod si Jongin sa bilis ng bata, pero sumubok siya nang sumubok kahit hindi pa siya sanay sa init ng wax na dumidikit sa kanyang mga daliri.

Panay ang kanyang "ow!" at "sakit!", na sinusuklian naman ng hagikgik ng batang nakilala.

Pero hindi tumigil si Jongin sa kagustuhan na maging tulad ng batang ito--magaling humulma ng kandilang bilog.

Sa ilang minuto nilang gumala-gala sa buong subdibisyon para sa kandila, napanguso si Jongin sa sariling gawa na imbis bilog ang hulma, hugis biluhaba ito na hindi niya gusto.

"Bata, maaayos ko pa ba 'to? Yaw ko ng shape. Panget. Gusto ko tulad ng iyo. Bilog na bilog."

Tiningnan ng bata ang nabuo ni Jongin at tumango. "Pwede pa yan maayos. Tunawin lang ulit natin tas bilugin." Bungisngis nitong muli na nagpatawa rin kay Jongin.

At gaya nga ng sabi ng bata, nahulma pa nga nila ulit ang biluhaba na gawa ni Jongin upang maging isang bilog.

Masayang-masaya si Jongin sa kinalabasan ng gawa.

Kinuha ng bata sa kanya saglit ang maligamgam na kandilang bola at idinikit iyon sa kanyang mukha.

Napakainit sa balat, ngunit masarap sa pakiramdam. Lalo lang namangha si Jongin.

"Woah!"

Ginawa rin iyon ng bata. Dinala niya ang hinulma sa kanyang pisngi at napapikit sa init nitong taglay sa kanyang mukha.

Napabungisngis si Jongin habang kaharap ang payapang mukha ng bata.

Yun nga lang, sa pagdilat nito, at sa angkin nitong maamong ngiti, tumayo na ang bata at sinabing, "Bata, uwi na ako. Mag-sisix na baka pagalitan ako ni Mama ko."

Napatayo bigla si Jongin at tumango nang mabilis. "Hala, ako rin uwi na ng six. San ka ba nakatira bata?"

Pumihit ang katawan ng bata sa kanang direksyon at tinuro ang bahay na dalawang bahay ang pagitan sa kanila.

"Dun."

Napatingin si Jongin sa bahay na bukas ang ilaw sa labas at isang lalaking nakagayak na parang kasing edad ng ate niya ang lumabas ng bahay.

"Kuya mo ba yun?" Tanong pa ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tumango ang bata sa kanya bago liningon ang kuya niya na nakatingin sa kanila. Nakaangat na upo ang kuya at tila magsisindi ng kandila.

Kumaway ang bata sa kuya niya, ngiting-ngiti. "Siya nagturo sa akin gumawa nito." Presenta niya sa kandilang bilog na nasa palad. "Galing ni Kuya Seung no?" Hagikgik niyang muli, korteng-korte ang pusong hugis sa bibig.

"Hm! Sabihin mo sa kanya magaling siya ah!"

"Hm! Sige na uwi ka na baka pagalitan ka ni Mama mo!"

Isang tango ang sagot niya at akma na sanang aalis nang lingunin niya muli ang naging kalaro. "Bata, ano nga pala pangalan mo?"

Nakangiti pa rin ang bata sa kanya. "Kyungsoo!"

"Sige, alis na ako! Laro ulit tayo bukas! Bye bye Kyungsoo!"

"Bye! Bye!" Kaway ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago tumakbo sa kanyang Kuya na tuwid na ang tayo at nakaharap sa direksyon ni Jongin. Yumakap ang bata sa mga binti nito, tumingala at ngumiti nang pagkalaki. "Kuya, nakauwi na po ako!"

Kumaway muli si Jongin sa kanila at umalis.

Malaking mga ngiti, masasayang mga puso at karanasan sa araw. Isang paalam.

* * *

Sa pagtakbo ni Jongin pauwi, isang papel na nakadikit sa kahoy na poste ang nilipad ng hangin.

**MISSING BOY!!!**

Kyungsoo Doh

6 years old

Maputi, bilugan ang mga mata, chubby

Huling nakita sa San Jose Public School, suot ang uniporme ng nasabing paaralan.

Please Contact:

Tel. No. 596-3215

Viber. 09***********

* * *

"Seungsoo, halika na dali--"

"Ma?" Lumuluha si Seungsoo. Nanatiling nakatayo sa pwesto, nanlalamig ang mga binti. "Si Kyungsoo...nakauwi na siya, Ma. Nandito na siya."

Isang kandila ang naka-ilaw sa tapat ng tahanan ng mga Doh. Lumuluha ng wax. Gaya ng pagluha ng mag-ina sa harap ng kanilang bahay.

"Mama, six na! Nakauwi na ako!" Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo bago yumapos din sa mga binti ng lumuluhang ina.

* * *

Sakto alas seis nang tumapak sa bahay si Jongin.

Masayang-masaya siya at bitbit niya ang bolang kandila na gawa.

"Mama! Papa!" Excited siyang nagtatatalon nang makita ang mga magulang sa kanto ng kanilang street.

Agad siyang kinuha ng ama at niyapos nang mahigpit. "Anak, buti nakauwi ka na. Hahanapin ka pa lang sana ng Mama at Papa."

"Jongin, san ka ba nagsususuot? Wag na lalayo sa bahay simula ngayon ah?" Suklay ng ina sa kanyang buhok, boses nito'y puno ng pag-aalala.

"Uuwi naman po ako eh. Lagpas six na po ba?" Inosenteng tanong ni Jongin sa kanila.

Umiling ang mga magulang at dinala na siya ng mga ito papasok sa kanilang bahay.

Kinuha ng ama ang hinulmang wax sa kamay ng anak nang ibaba niya ito. Ineksamin niya iyon. "Ginawa mo 'to, nak?"

"Opo! Tinuruan po ako ng bata nakilala ko po."

"Patingin nga ako." Hawak naman ngayon ng ina ang gawa niya at ngumiti. "Aba, ang galing ng anak ko, ah." Kinusot nito ang buhok niya bago pugpugin ng halik sa pisngi at tanggalin ang basang tuwalya sa likuran niya. "Sino naman yung bata na nagturo sayo niyan ah? San ka ba pumunta akala ko dun ka lang kina Chanyeol? Wala ka naman dun nung pumunta kami dun ni Papa mo."

"Ayaw nila ako kalaro. Gusto nila ML. Bad naman po yun eh. Laro na lang po kami nung bata po na malaki mata, taba pisngi tapos, Mama," hinto niya saglit nang kumalong siya sa ama. "Yung lips niya po pag nag-smile heart shape po."

Tuwang-tuwa ang mga magulang ni Jongin sa kanya.

"E ano pangalan niya? Tinanong mo ba?"

"Kyungsoo po, Mama! Kyungsoo!"

Sa narinig na pangalan, nanindig ang balahibo ng mag-asawa at sila ay nagtinginan bago yumapos sa anak na walang muwang sa sinapit ng batang tatlong buwan nang nawawala.

* * *

_"Kakapasok lang na balita sa mga oras na ito. Narecover sa isang bakanteng lote sa Sta. Cruz, Manila, ang tumpok ng higit dalawampu't limang katawan ng mga bata na hinihinalaang biktima ng sindikatong Organdon, isang sindikato na nangingidnap umano ng mga bata para kunan ng lamang loob._

_Ayon sa mga residente ng kalapit na lote, dahil sa masangsang na amoy na nalalanghap, nireklamo nila ito agad sa baranggay na siya namang agad na umaksyon kaya't natunton ang nasabing lote._

_Ilan naman sa mga batang natagpuan ang nakilala dahil sa mga narecover din na mga I.D nila._

_Chanmi Lee_

_Jongguk Bae_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Kyungsoo Doh_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Patuloy naman ang pag-iimbestiga ng mga awtoridad tungkol dito. _

_Para sa karagdagang balita, tumutok mamaya sa TV Patrol pagkatapos ng Pamilya Ko o di kaya naman ay pumunta sa news dot abs-cbn dot com."_

**Author's Note:**

> omygod magulo ba or do i need to explain something? sana naconnect niyo ang dots 
> 
> pero if not, comment lang kayo for questions
> 
> salamat sa pagbasa


End file.
